Flames
by LilStarWriter
Summary: Bonnie's playtime puts Jessie's life in danger. Can Buzz save his favorite cowgirl, or will her life be claimed? Three shot. I don't own Toy Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on this website, and I know its not the greatest, so feel free to leave me constructed criticisim in a review! This is a Buzz/Jessie fic, and it ended up more dramatic then I thought it would be, but I hope ya'll still enjoy it! Thank you again!**

**LilStarWriter**

Bonnie down half of her apple juice and put the plastic cup on the edge of her nightstand. Her toys sat on her bed, and ideas for that morning's playtimes swarmed inside Bonnie's mind.

"I found something new to play with today! But mommy doesn't know about it. Promise not to tell?" Bonnie whispered to all of the toys, whose eyes stared inanimately back at her.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to have it, but I found it in the kitchen drawer and it looked like fun!" Bonnie patted her pocket, which held a rectangular shape in it. She was so excited to play with it. After looking at her toys for approval, she grabbed them and began her morning adventure.

"Oh no! Evil Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie and Bullseye!"

Twenty minutes into Bonnie's elaborate scene, it seemed there was no hope for the cowgirl Jessie, who was destined to be burned at stake. Buzz Lightyear was tied to a lamp on Bonnie's nightstand, for he has already failed to help the cowgirl escape from her imaginary danger.

"Please somebody help me!" Bonnie spoke, as though it was coming from Jessie. Jessie had been tightly tied with jump rope to the leg of Bonnie's nightstand and held hostage.

"No one will help you Jessie!" Bonnie wove Hamm around, speaking through him. "You're in too deep of a pickle, and I'm going to get away with all of the gold!"

Suddenly Bonnie grabbed Woody, and had him successfully attempt to apprehend Hamm.

"The only one in a pickle is you, Evil Dr. Porkchop!" Woody said, as Bonnie had Woody pin Hamm against the wall.

"I think you are mistaken sheriff!" Hamm laughed, as the Potato Heads in the Barbie Corvette drove straight into Woody, knocking him "unconscious" and freeing Hamm.

Hamm walked up to Jessie, who was still tied to the nightstand with balled up newspaper all around her acting as tumbleweeds. At this point, Bonnie pulled a red, plastic square from her pocket with the letters _Bic _written on it.

"You shall be burned at stake! Hahaha!" Hamm laughed manically.

Bonnie opened the top of the lighter and rolled the little wheel with the pad of her thumb. An orange flame sparked from the top and Bonnie waved it around pretending a ring of fire surrounded the cowgirl.

None of the toys or Bonnie expected a real ring of fire to surround Jessie. And when the flame caught on one of the newspaper tumbleweeds, orange and yellow flames surrounded her immediately as they bounced from one tumbleweed to the next.

Bonnie gasped and dropped the lighter. She started stamping on the flames but only succeeded in burning her pink sandal. She ran screaming for help into her mother's room across the hall, leaving Jessie in the midst of the flames.

The toys had to remain frozen; Bonnie and her mother were right across the hall and the door was wide open. The flames inched closer to Jessie, and a thousand thoughts ran through her head at once.

_Woody, Bullseye and all the other toys, the trauma we went through before Bonnie, the incinerator at the dump, Buzz taking my hand. _

_Buzz._

Buzz watched horrified as the newspaper balls caught on fire, and Bonnie ran out of the room screaming for her mother. The fire surrounded Jessie in an instant, and crept closer as the seconds ticked by. There was nothing he could do from up top the nightstand and tied to the stupid lamp.

And he had to watch the woman he loved die slowly. They had never even kissed, and now he was going to lose her. Forever.

_Unless…_

Buzz attempted to stretch his leg, but being tied to the lamp proved it difficult. The half full glass of apple juice was teetering of the edge, and all that was needed was a little tap to push it over.

Right on top of the fire.

Buzz stretched further, trying to save Jessie, before it was too late.

Two more inches, one more inch…

Jessie winced as the heat got closer, and if she were able to cry, her tears would have evaporated in an instant.

All of this; The lighter, the fire, Bonnie leaving, had happened in a matter of seconds. But it felt as if time moved slowly. She could see Bullseye's worried and sad eyes staring back at her, and Woody's expression that brought her body to heavy, dry sobs.

_If toys could cry, I probably could have put out these flames with all the tears._

The fire got closer, and Jessie sighed, sadly accepting her fate. If she was going to die, this was the best place. Surrounded by the people who love her, even though she'd be without a certain space ranger.

_Buzz. Buzz?_

Jessie glanced up at the nightstand just in time to see a plastic green foot knock the apple juice off the nightstand and drench her and the surrounding flames. All that was left were a few smoking fireballs, but they were too far away to hurt anyone. The juice had covered Jessie in sticky sugary wetness, but she was alive. And so happy to be

_Because of Buzz._

Jessie looked up at Buzz. Her heart felt full to the brim with an indescribable feeling. He had saved her. They both smiled bittersweet smiles before falling lifeless when Bonnie ran back into her room with her mother moments later.

**Chapter Two coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites. I checked my email and was overwhelmed with all of the alerts that I had gotten. You guys rock! Enjoy the chapter. :-)**

The mess had been cleaned up, the burned trash thrown away, and a soggy Jessie removed from the room by Bonnie's mom. She had taken the lighter, and reminded her daughter not to touch it again. But she didn't punish Bonnie; the little girl seemed to have learned her lesson, even been quite scared by it. But nevertheless both of them had calmed down and left the room carrying Jessie gently. This was all two hours ago, and no one had seen Jessie since.

Buzz was going crazy.

"I knew I shouldn't have spilled the juice! What have I done?" Buzz sighed, exasperated. Worst case scenarios flew through his head: Bonnie's mom would get rid of her for fear of mold,  
or put her in a harsh washer and dryer, or throw her-

Woody smacked him in the head. Hard.

"What the heck was that for?" Buzz asked, rubbing his head.

"You saved my sister's life. Quit making it sound like a bad thing" Woody retorted. He was extremely grateful for what Buzz had done, and Buzz's worrying about her was even kind of sweet at first. But now it was just annoying.

They sat on the floor next to Bonnie's bed. It wasn't really private, but then again it wasn't like the topic of their conversation was. All afternoon the story had been going around to every toy in the room that hadn't seen what happened. Many had come up to Buzz to praise him for his rescue. But he didn't feel like he had rescued Jessie. Considering he had no idea where she was, he felt as if he'd put her in more danger. Great.

"But she has been gone for hours! What if something bad happened?" Buzz worriedly asked his friend.

Woody sighed. "Buzz, don't think that any of this was your fault. It was nobody's fault. Not even Bonnie's. She didn't want to hurt Jessie! She's probably apologized to her a million times by now."

"You don't think she got thrown-"

"No I don't." Woody stated simply. "Bonnie cares about her toys too much to let apple juice ruin her relationships with them"

"Amen cowboy." Another voice floated into the conversation. Woody and Buzz turned to see Dolly walk around the edge of the bed to them."Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's fine." Woody told the felt doll who cautiously walked to his side.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you agree with Woody?" Buzz asked Dolly. Her presence in their conversation seemed random, and frankly he wondered if she cared about the topic or just wanted an opportunity to talk to Woody.

"Because when she was younger, Bonnie spilled grape juice on me." Dolly smiled.

"But, you're not stained at all, and grape juice stains terribly" Woody said, remembering Andy spilling it on t-shirts when he was young.

"My hair is naturally purple Woody. And she didn't spill it all over me" Dolly smiled

"Oh..." Woody blushed with embarrassment."Right."

"Bottom line, Jessie isn't going to get thrown out. She'll probably be back any moment." Dolly said, then turned to Buzz "She's gonna be okay." she reassured him.

Buzz relaxed a little. He wasn't going to lose her. Hopefully.

Then footsteps were outside the door.

"Someone's coming! Get to your places!" Woody yelled to the toys, who scurried about and fell inanimate right as Bonnie walked in.

"I am so, so sorry Jessie! I promise to never do it again! Can you forgive me?" Bonnie stood in the doorway and looked into Jessie's unblinking eyes. After a moment, she took the silence as a yes. She smiled and took the now perfectly dried doll into the room with her.

"Well Ms. Jessie Pride! We better check you into the nearest hospital for recovery!" With that, Bonnie grabbed a cardboard box labeled HOSPITAL from a pile of other "buildings", such as the BANK, and the JAIL. She folded a blanket into a small bed, put it inside the box and placed Jessie on top of the bed. Buzz tried to get a glimpse of her before she was put in the box, but all he saw was a glimpse of fiery red hair.

"There! Now you can get some rest without any of the other critters botherin ya!" Bonnie admired her handiwork before skipping off to change into her pajamas and put away her other toys. In fifteen minutes she was in bed, and after her mother tucked her in she was asleep almost immediately.

The stars from Bonnie's rotating lamp danced around the room, and Buzz knew this was his chance. He hopped out of the toy box to make a visit in the hospital.

And hopefully he'd say more than "Get Well." 

**Well this was originally supposed to be a two-shot. But clearly that's not going to happen. So I'm predicting this will be a three chapter story. I'll try to finish it before Christmas, as a present to all of ya'll. There was some Woody/Dolly that I didn't really plan, but once I wrote it I decided to keep it, just for fun. I'm more of a Bo/Woody person, but this was fun to write. I talk too much. Thanks again for all of ya'lls reviews and favorites. They mean so much to me! I'll update soon :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you again for the reviews, please keep them coming! This chapter is dedicated to Reeves3, Cerulean Pen, and caralina100. Special thanks to the three of you. Enjoy the chapter! More notes at the bottom.**

Buzz quietly ran across the room in the direction of the cardboard hospital. The December night made the room colder than usual, and he shivered as he ran. The stars from the lamp, though evenly distributed around the room, didn't give off much light and as a result, Buzz couldn't tell when he had finally reached the cardboard box. He plowed right into it, falling over and knocking and surprised Jessie on top of him. They both froze to see if anyone had woken up. Bonnie simply cuddled Dolly closer, remaining asleep despite the loud noise.

"Buzz!" Jessie whispered, slightly shocked. She realized she was still on top of him and blushing, got off and helped Buzz up. "What are you doing?"

Buzz didn't speak for a moment. Jessie's hair was not in her usual braid. It was loose and flowed down her back in rippling red waves. She was completely dry and not sticky from the juice at all, and really…warm?

His wings popped out with a *SPROING*. Jessie giggled while he fumbled to find the button and retract them. When he had finally accomplished this, Jessie turned the hospital back upright and took a step toward him.

"Buzz, what are you doing here?"

Buzz swallowed. "I-I had to make sure you were alright and not…damaged."

_Goodness her hair looks amazing like that._

Jessie smiled. "Well, I am certainly alright. In fact, I'm feeling pretty fantastic." She took a seat leaning against the hospital. The blanket was sprawled out on the ground near it.

"How did Bonnie's mom manage to get you clean?" Buzz asked, slightly worried about the answer. He sat down next to her.

"Well have you ever seen an iron? It makes clothes flat?"

"Oh man, they didn't-"

"No." Jessie corrected. "They used something similar to an iron, only it was just clouds of steam. It made me wet, but washed out all the juice. Then they dried me with a hairdryer. Man that thing was cozy!"

_That's why she's so warm_. Buzz thought to himself. "So you're alright? No permanent physical damage or anything?"

"Nope." Jessie smiled mischievously. "But I'm thinking of maybe wearing my hair like this more often. Ya know, try something different." She laughed quietly as Buzz's cheeks tinted pink. She loved how she could make him melt so easily.

"W-well sure, if you want to." Buzz tried to work up some courage. "I think you look very beautiful, with or without your braid."

Jessie blushed. She hadn't expected _that. _"Well thanks space ranger."

Buzz exhaled "Just speakin the truth Jess." The conversation had suddenly become more serious.

"I wanna thank you, for saving my life." Jessie spoke after a minute. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"You make it sound like something amazing. All I did was spill juice on you." Buzz replied. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her thin, warm body.

"But it _was _amazing Buzz. If you hadn't done it then I would be a pile of ash right now."

"Don't…say that." Buzz grimaced at the thought. He already had to go through the pain of almost losing her. Twice. He didn't want to relive it.

"Just speakin the truth space man" Jessie shivered. Despite being warm from the hairdryer, the cold winter air had managed to find its way into Bonnie's room and make her cold. Buzz grabbed the blanket near the hospital and wrapped it around both of their shoulders.

"Thanks." Jessie blushed again. _I sure am blushing a lot tonight. Great. _

Buzz remained silent for a moment. Then all his thoughts seemed to tumble out.

"Jess you have no idea…what I was feeling, watching you come that close-It was terrifying and horrible and…I couldn't lose you, and it felt like-"

"The incinerator all over again" Jessie finished for him. "I haven't been able to handle fire the same way since." She looked at him with her emerald eyes.

Buzz sighed slightly. He probably seemed like a wuss being all sappy and emotional. Weren't men supposed to be tough? He sure didn't feel it.

Jessie seemed to read his mind.

"Buzz, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. I think it's really sweet that you were that worried about me. I also think it's sweet that you saved me from a fiery death." Jessie grinned

"But guys aren't supposed to be sweet. They're supposed to be, you know, tough and all." Buzz looked away. Now he just sounded stupid.

"Says who?" Jessie replied, turning his face back to hers. "Because I certainly do not say that. I'd rather have someone like you than a tough, manly, unemotional jerk. You're perfect the way you are."

"Perfect? I am far from perfect." Buzz said.

"You were perfect enough to get my attention the day I arrived at Andy's."

It was silent for a moment. The two toys let their conversation sink in. The moon appeared from behind a cloud, and flooded the room with light.

"That would have been helpful when I was coming over here." Buzz chuckled.

Jessie laughed, and it eased the tension the silence had brought.

"So…we're cool?" Buzz asked.

Jessie stood up and ran her fingers through her long red hair, only so she could see Buzz's reaction one last time before Bonnie would braid it again the next morning.

"We are more than cool, space ranger. In fact, I am forever in debt to you." Jessie spoke softly.

Mustering up all the courage he had, Buzz inhaled before finally speaking.

"I think I have an idea on how to pay it off."

Jessie raised her eyebrows in surprise. _He surely is bold tonight. _"And what would that idea-?"

Buzz pulled Jessie in to him and had her lips meet his. She was shocked at first, but let her instinct take over and kissed him back. Her hand were around his neck, his around her waist. He ran his fingers through her long hair and she tilted her head to the right as she deepened their first kiss. The bedroom was still bathed in moonlight, and stars continued to rotate around the walls the moment they pulled apart.

Jessie ducked her head to hide her red face, embarrassed but very happy. It was about time, anyways. She lifted her eyes to the nervous space toy in front of her and grinned.

"Well space ranger, maybe I don't really want to pay off this debt right away."

And with one graceful motion she kissed Buzz on the cheek, and disappeared inside the box, leaving a happy space toy feeling exceptionally warm on a cold December night.

**Aw, my first fic on this website is over. That's kind of sad. But I want to thank all of you for your awesome support during this story. **

**Okay, confession time. This fic was a test. A test for what you ask? It was a test to see if I should stay on or quietly retire. I wasn't sure if writing fan fiction was for me, so this was sort of a prototype. And though it's going to be difficult, I've decided to stay. :D I've loved writing since I was really little and I'm glad this is a way for me to fuel my creative side. I loved the feeling of satisfaction I got after finally finishing this, and though I have plenty of room to grow and get better, I'm kind of proud of this fic, though it's not my best story I've ever written. Thank you all again for your awesome reviews/favorites/etc. Ya'll are part of the reason I decided to stay. Please keep the reviews coming, it lets me know people are reading. Be on the lookout for more stories, because they're coming soon :-)**

**Li'l Star Writer**

**P.S. ideas for a Bo/Woody oneshot would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
